A love triangle in the host club!
by vladimirluver14
Summary: lets see what happens when a new girl visits the ouran high school host club, could this mean the end of Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love? HikarxOCxKaoru
1. Chapter 1: The bet

Emma sighed as she walked through the large doors of Ouran high. She tugged at the collar of her uniform, she felt as if she was being strangled by the pastel yellow, off putting dress. She trudged through the halls, tired as ever, already wanting the day to end. She brushed her dark red bangs from her olive face and continued to walk.

A girl by the name of Tezu appeared over her shoulder, along with a few other happy-go-lucky looking first years. Tezu seemed a little to happy to see Emma, after all they rarely talked.

"So Emma…" the girls snickered "You coming to the host club with us today?" Tezu flipped her chocolate curls and smirked.

"And why would I waste my time doing that?" Emma said in an agitated tone. She quickened her pace, hoping to loose the annoying group of young girls. Tezu looked baffled.

"For the cute boys of course!" She smiled, a little too happily. Her small troupe of friends followed behind, whispering and giggling to themselves at Emma's rebuttal.

"Sounds like a total waste of my time…" She continued to walk, her long red ponytail bouncing in time with her steps. Emma had no need for the host club, she would rather be alone with her thoughts, rather than be fawned over by some empty shell of a boy. A condescending smirk crept upon Tezu's face. Still keeping up with Emma, she pulled a large wad of money from her pocket.

"1000 bucks says you won't visit the host club with us today…" Emma stopped dead in her tracks. Its not that she needed money, no sir. She came from an extremely wealthy family, and could merely ask for 1000 dollars. Oh no, she was going to do it just for the sheer pleasure of taking another's money. She smirked and tore the cash from Tezu's hand.

"You're on!" She started to run down the hallway, in search of the abandoned music room. The girls ran behind her, shocked expressions adorned their faces. Emma's two-sizes-to-tight dress flew behind her as she turned the corner, nearly knocking a boy off his feet. The young girls threw apologizes as they followed her. Emma finally reached the music room and stared up at the intimidating double doors. She smirked and flung them open.

She looked about the room as deep red roses flew about her, she felt as if she was spinning and when she finally came to a stop she looked over the precarious group of boys posed in front of her.

"Always nice to see a new comer…" Called Tamaki, standing proudly with the other club members. She rolled her eyes and stepped a bit closer. "Now tell me princess…" He cupped her face gently in his hands. "Which one of us will you be visiting with this fine day?" Emma bit her lip and moved her eyes to the group of boys, still perfectly posed.

There was Koyoya, his glasses resting casually on his nose as she scrawled down notes in his small notebook.

And then Mori, looking the other direction with his hand running smoothly through his onyx hair.

There was also the innocent Honey. Cradling his beloved Ousa-chan in his tiny arms.

And there were the twins… Standing with their arms wrapped neatly around each others shoulders, a quirky smile plastered on their faces.

But Emma noticed something odd, there was another host who she had never seen before and he was… was a girl! She could tell at the very first glace that she was female and yet she stood happily among the boys.

"Well?" Tamaki asked, still cradling her face.

"Erm…" Emma's thoughts were cut off by Tezu's obnoxiously high pitched voice.

"Another 1000 says you won't pick the twins" She waved another handful of money in the air. Emma smirked

"You heard the girl, the twins it is!" The two brothers smiled  
"alright! A new toy!" they said together.


	2. Chapter 2: The deal

Emma sighed as she sat on the couch between the twins, each with a slender arm wrapped around her shoulders. They stared at her with cheeky smiles, waiting for her to start swooning over them. But Emma kept a serious face and looked straight ahead. Kaoru tilted his head in confusion, Hikaru shrugged to his brother.

"Just so you know… I'm not here because I want to be… I'm only here because of the bet." Emma didn't bother to look for their reactions, she didn't want to seem like she cared. She just wanted to get this over with and keep her money and she wanted to be clear that she was not here by choice.

Hikaru smirked and cupped her face in his hands. Emma bit her lip and tried to avoid his gaze.

"I'm sure we can change your mind… cant we brother?" Kaoru nodded and smiled.

"Maybe she's just hungry" Hikaru let her go gently and she turned to face Kaoru, who was holding a piece of cake on a small dainty plate. He picked up a small fork full and stuck it in to her mouth. Emma flushed a deep red and pulled away from him, swallowing the cake quickly. She wasn't sure why but she was starting to enjoy being treated like this.

"Delicious… don't you agree Emma?" Kaoru asked in a smooth voice. Emma nodded and looked away from him.

"Oh my, it looks like Emma has a bit of frosting on her face…" Hikaru lifted her chin and licked away a bit of pink frosting from the side of her mouth. "There… all gone" He smirked and held her chin up so she could see him. Emma bit her lip and her face was set ablaze. Emma pulled away from him and looked down.

"Stop it!" She snapped, keeping her eyes focused on the floor. Emma stood up from the couch and began to walk for the door, hoping to make an escape. But before she could reach for the door handle the twins blocked her with outstretched arms. She glared up at them, her face still a deep crimson. They smirked and placed their hands on their hips.

"Uh uh… you have to spend the whole day with us" They said in unison. Hikaru grabbed her left arm and Kaoru grabbed her right, they started to drag her back to the couch.

"Let me go!!!" Emma yelled. She kicked her legs and flailed around, trying to get away. The twins simply laughed and continued to drag her. Tamaki looked away from one of his clients for a moment and over to Emma and the devilish twins.

"Just what do you think you are doing to that poor girl!?" He stomped over and glared down at them. The twins quickly let go of her and she fell to the floor.

"Sorry boss" Hikaru said with a shrug.

"We just didn't want to let her get away" Kaoru said with a smile. Emma sighed and picked herself up.

"What's wrong with you!?" She yelled at the twins. They simply burst into laughter, holding their stomachs and doubling over. Tamaki sighed and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Tell me princess, are you alright?" She pulled her hand away

"I'm just fine" Tamaki tilted his head and stared her down at her. He looked her up and down, noticing how small the uniform was on her. "Miss… would you like some new clothing?" Emma looked up at him, puzzled. "We have plenty of woman's clothing that Haruh- I mean um… my sister will never wear" He smiled … a little too big. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at him with wide worried eyes. Emma laughed and stood up on her toes.

"Don't worry… I know she's a girl" She whispered to Tamaki, just loud enough so the twins could hear. Kaoru twitched and looked at his brother. Hikaru grabbed Emma's arm and Kaoru grabbed the other. They ran quickly and drug her into a small broom closet. Tamaki ran after them, but the twins slammed the closet door before he could get in. Tamaki sighed and went to go grow mushrooms in a sad little corner.

Emma thrashed around "what the heck! Let me out!" Hikaru covered her mouth and shushed her, but her muffled yells still came through.

"Calm down!" Kaoru snapped.

"We just wanna know how you knew Haruhi was a girl" They both said together in a hushed whisper. Emma stopped squirming and glared at Hikaru, his hand still covering her mouth.

"Uh Hikaru… you should probably let go of her so she can talk" Kaoru said with a slight snicker.

"Oh yeah" He let go of her slowly and Emma glowered up at him.

"I can just tell… her face is too well shaped and her features are so dainty" She put her hands on her hips. "But I promise, I wont tell anyone" She leaned against the wall.

"How can we be sure your not lying?" They asked in unison.

She shrugged "I guess you have to trust me" Hikaru smirked.

"That's not good enough" He taunted "How about you stay at the host club with us and you can… help Kyoya with management" Kaoru shrugged.

"I think that would work out pretty nicely." He tried to suppress a laugh.  
"No way! I'm not staying here!" Emma tried to get away. Kaoru stopped her.

"But if you leave… you'll loose that precious bet of yours" He smirked. Emma bit her lip and sighed.

"Fine…" Kaoru smiled.  
"Great!" He threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"Hey! I get a hug to!" Hikaru yelled as the twins hugged the poor girl to death.

"Great… just great…" Emma muttered.

"And now that were alone…" The twins said together in a soft tone. "We can have some fun" They pinned her again the wall, their faces a little to close for comfort. Emma turned as red as a tomato and flew out of the closet like a bullet. The twins held each other and laughed hysterically. Emma quickly walked to the other side of the room, but was stopped by the feeling of a hand placed gently on her shoulder.

"You… you knew?" Emma turned around to see Haruhi, with a weak smile draped across her face. "Tamaki told me you knew from the start…" Emma nodded lightly.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me" She smiled "And I guess I'll be spending a lot more time around her now that the twins hired me to help out Kyoya" Kyoya twitched.

"They did what?" The twins emerged from the closet, still laughing.

"Ignore him Emma! Just come with us so we can finally dress up a girl!" They both said together. They each draped an arm across her shoulders and smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later Haruhi… looks like a have some work to do" She glared up at the twins.

Haruhi smiled "I'll see you around then" She returned to her customers with a sigh.

"Finally lets go!" The brothers said in unison as they lead Emma to a large pair of double doors.

**A/N. okay I'm sorry the first chapter was so short that wont happen again but I'm really looking for some feedback on this story. I'm having more trouble with this fan fic than most of my other ones, so please tell me if you find some flaws in my story, or if you have any suggestions. ^^ thanks you!**


	3. Chapter 3: The dress

Hikaru and Kaoru lead Emma to a large pair of double doors on the other side of the music room. They let go of her for just a moment and swung open the pastel colored doors to reveal a sea of mannequins. They all wore different woman's clothing and were placed in various poses. Emma stared wide eyed into the vast amount of headless fake women. Some of them wore expensive dresses and others wore designer jeans and different types of shirts.

The twins each put a slender arm around her shoulder and lead her into the lavish room. Emma twitched as she stared at the mannequins.

"So, where do you wanna start?" The boys asked in unison, a mischievous smirk tugging at the sides of their lips. Emma shook them off with a huff and walked up to one of the mannequins. It was wearing an adorable black dress with white ruffles on the front. It was simple, but that's how Emma liked it. She felt the soft fabric and smiled.

"How about this one?" She turned her head around to look at the twins, who were snickering and trying to hold back a laughing fit. She let go of the dress and turned the whole way around. "What's so funny?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"It's just that…" Kaoru could not finish his sentence and broke in to laughter. Hikaru calmed himself and took a step forward.

"You see, ruffles downplay the chest area" He snickered a bit as Kaoru continued his laughing fit. "And unlike Haruhi… you actually have breasts" He struggled to finish his sentence and let out a laugh.

"So we don't think that dress would be a very flattering choice for you" Kaoru said, regaining his composure. Emma twitched at their comments and covered her chest.

"Well then… what do you two suggest I wear?" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and held out a small, bright red leather dress. It had a low v-neck and spaghetti straps.

"Erm… this is a shirt… where are the bottoms?" Emma asked, looking up at the two snickering boys.

"This isn't a shirt"

"It's a dress" Hikaru finished his brother's sentence. Emma grabbed it from them and looked it over.

"You really expect me to wear this thing!?" She held it out.

"Well you work for us now…" Kaoru said with a shrug.

"And we get to pick the outfits" Hikaru said as he leaned down and gave Emma an I'm-the-boss-now kind of smirk. Emma glared at him and threw the dress in his face.

"There is no why I'm going to wear this!" Hikaru stumbled backward as the tiny dress blocked his view.  
"Oh yes you are!" Kaoru said, grabbing her one arm. Hikaru quickly regained himself and grabbed her other arm. Emma squirmed around and tried to get away but they were to strong for her. They pulled open a large velvet curtain and shoved her inside.

"Now change!" They threw the dress at her and pulled the curtain closed. Emma huffed and decided there was no use fighting them. They were as stubborn as a couple of bulls. She sighed and struggled with the buttons on the front of her dress.

Meanwhile on the other side of the curtain, Haruhi walked quietly into the room full of headless mannequins.

"What have you people been doing in here?" She walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru with a questionable expression.

"Oh yah know…"  
"Just dressing up Emma in some lovely outfits" Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence. He smirked and threw a glace back at the large royal purple curtain. "Are you almost done!?" He yelled impatiently.

Emma was busy trying to zip up the back of the skin tight dress. "Yeah, yeah stop whining!" She yelled back as she hopped up and down, the zipper gradually going up her back. She finally got it zipped up to the top and sighed. "I'm done!"

"Well then come out here!" Both of them called.

"Poor girl…" Haruhi mumbled, but the twins ignored her comment and stared at the curtain, waiting for Emma to show herself. Emma sighed and pulled open the curtain, she stood with her hands on her hips and most of her weight on her right leg.

"Well?" She asked them with a glare. The twins stared at her for a moment, as if they were in a trance. The leather dress was skin tight on her and squeezed her legs together; it was a bit hard for her to walk. The long v-neck went down her chest and to her torso. To say the least the dress left little to the imagination and it hugged Emma's small waist perfectly. Emma flipped her long dark red ponytail and sighed.

Haruhi looked at the memorized twins awkwardly and decided to break the science. "It looks…. Good on you Emma" She smiled halfheartedly.

Emma huffed "Liar… I look like I should be selling it on the street corner" She folded her arms "I can't believe I put this thing on…" She mumbled to herself.

The twins broke out of their trance and snickered. "Well if you're selling it… how much is it?" They both broke in to laughter. Emma rolled her eyes at them and stormed back in to the changing room.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she yanked the curtain closed. "Ugh… Haruhi? Could you help me unzip this?" Emma called from the other side of the curtain. Haruhi smiled.

"No problem" She closed the curtain and helped Emma.

Hikaru snickered "Boy I wish I was Haruhi right now" Hikaru smirked as his brother continued to laugh.

Just then Tamaki whipped open the door and stormed into the room "You two have been in here way to long, what are you doing to that poor girl!?" He trudged up to the twins and stared down at them.

"Calm down boss" They both said together.

"She was just trying on a dress is all" Kaoru said with a smirk. Tamaki sighed and flipped his golden blonde hair.

"Well... will Miss Emma be joining us on our trip to the beach tomorrow morning…. After all she does 'work for the club now'" Tamaki said with condescending air quotations.

The twins looked at each other and smiled "Of course she is!" They answered for her. Emma and Haruhi emerged from behind the curtain, Emma now wearing her normal school uniform.

"Of course I'm what?" She asked with a questioning tone. The twins smiled and poked her cheeks.

"Coming to the beach with us tomorrow of course!" Emma rolled her eyes. "But we'll have to find you a swimsuit of course…." They both smiled devilishly and loomed over Emma. They pulled out a bikini with two small white shells for the top and small white bottoms. They shoved them at her as smirks tugged at the sides of their lips.  
"Isn't it lovely?" Hikaru asked as he put an arm around her waist.

"Cant wait to see you in it tomorrow" Kaoru put an arm around her waist as well. They smiled down at her waiting for a rebuttal, but all Emma did was stand there and grind her teeth.

"You have got to be kidding me" She said threw her teeth, digging her nails into the bathing suit.

Tamaki flailed his arms around and yelled "If she is representing the host club she is not going to be wearing such a revealing bathing suit!!!!!!!!" Emma exploded.

"He's right! I am not going to wear something like this in public its ridiculous!!" As Emma and Tamaki rambled on about the reasons Emma shouldn't be wearing that bathing suit Honey entered the room.

"Is everything ok in here?" Honey asked Mori followed close behind him. "The guests are getting a little impatient…" Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other and smirked as a "brilliant idea wormed its way into their heads. They rushed over to Honey and Mori.

"Honey-senpai you have to do something!" Kaoru said with a convincing expression.

"Emma has gone insane! Hurry!" Hikaru said, as he looked over his shoulder at the rambling Emma and Tamaki.

Honey tilted his head up at his cousin "Mori?" Mori nodded and strode over to Emma. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed on a pressure point. She stopped yelling and started to fall backward, Hikaru caught her. She was out like a light, which made Tamaki even more furious.

"I cannot believe you did that to her! God only knows what you to perverts will do with that poor unconscious girl!" This time Haruhi joined in.

"That was too far you guys, you cant just go around knocking people out so you can put them in promiscuous bathing suits!"

Mori picked up Honey "Maybe we should go…" Honey laughed as Mori quickly carried him out the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes "Calm down…" Hikaru said, as he picked up Emma.

"We were gonna have the maids dress her anyway." Kaoru said with a shrug.

Haruhi sighed "Well then… at least have them put her in this" She held out a blue one piece bathing suit with a white skirt at the bottom of it. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed.

"Fine…" Kaoru took the bathing suit from Haruhi.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the beach" Haruhi started for the door along with Tamaki.

"See you there!" The twins called as Haruhi shut the door. They stood there quietly for a moment, and then broke into laughter.

"This thing? Yeah right!" Kaoru threw the one piece on to the ground and walked with his brother.

Hikaru cradled Emma in his arms and stared down at her. He smiled warmly at the unconscious girl and admired her features. Her long dark eye lashes and the way her pink lips were parted only slightly. And her dark red bangs fell in front of her face. He quickly brushed them away and sighed as he continued to carry her down the halls of Ouran high.


	4. Chapter 4: The beach

Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open and she began to take in her surroundings. She sat up and realized she was in a small changing tent. She rubbed the back of her head, expecting to find a bump or a bruise, but nothing was there. Emma felt the soft sand at her feet and kicked it lightly. "I'm at the beach?"

She then looked down and saw, she was wearing the bathing suit the twins had suggested for her to wear! She twitched and stared down at herself. The small white shells barely covered her; she couldn't go outside like that. There was a beach towel hanging on a small rack inside the tent, she took it and quickly wrapped around herself. "There… that's a little better"

She exited the tent and saw the whole host club, staring right at her. They were all in their bathing suits as well.

"Hi Emma!" They all yelled with bright smiling faces. Emma jumped a bit and stumbled backward she ended up ramming into the changing tent and knocked the whole thing down. She laid there in a heap, clutching the towel to herself. The boys quickly ran over to the grumbling Emma and detangled her from the fallen tent.

"Are you ok my dear?" Tamaki asked, lifting her to her feet.

"I'm fine…" she pulled the towel up higher on herself.

The twins smirked and bolted over to her and they each grabbed part of the towel and ripped it away from her, revealing her bathing suit. They smiled proudly.

"There… much better" They said in unison. Emma yelped and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"How the hell did I get here like this anyway?" Emma snapped, with her hands over her chest. Haruhi glared at the twins and walked over to Emma.

"You see, uh… you got a little light headed and you took a nap, but you didn't wake up."

"So we took the liberty of just bringing you here ourselves." Kaoru finished Haruhi's sentences and smirked down at Emma.

"But this WAS NOT the bathing suit the maids were supposed to dress you in" Haruhi said as she glared over at the two snickering twins.

"Emma-Chan you look so pretty!" Honey said, holding on to her leg. Emma couldn't help but smile down at him

"Thank you Honey-senpai" She returned her attention to the twins. "What is wrong with you two!?" She was about to explode

"Like we said before" Hikaru said, walking closer to Emma "We pick the outfits" There were a few moments of silence as Emma and Hikaru continued a seemingly never ending stand off. Until honey broke the silence by grabbing Emma and dragging her toward the water.  
"Come on Emma-Chan lets go and swim!" Emma couldn't do anything but let him pull her, he was surprisingly strong. The twins ran close behind them as they made there way down to the ocean. Honey pulled her into the waves and eventually let go of her and kept going on his own. "Come on Emma!" He called as he went deeper into the water, his cute little inflatable tube keeping him afloat.

"Yeah come on Emma!" The twins yelled as they grabbed her hands and pulled her in to the water.

"Let go!" Emma yelled as she shook them off. The twins simply laughed and began to splash her with the salty ocean water. Emma couldn't help but laugh as well as she splashed them back. Before she knew it she was in an all out wrestling mach with the twins. Both Hikaru and Kaoru tackled her into the water and they splashed around, trying to dunk one another under the water. Emma quickly dunked both of their heads into the water and started to run off, but they caught her and drug her back into the waves.

Emma continued to laugh and splash around until she felt something snap. It was her top; it had come clean off and was now sinking into the ocean. Emma quickly hid her chest in the water and only left her head above the surface. She moved her hands around nervously in the water, looking for her top.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her curiously. "Emma are you ok?"  
Emma looked up at them "I'm fine! Just don't come any closer!"  
They smirked "Well why not?"  
"Because I said so!" She continued to franticly look under the water ash they walked closer. She sunk down under the water and felt around the sand. She finally grasped something and started to tie it around herself, she stayed under water so no one would see. Once she got the top in a tight knot around herself, she was pummeled by a large wave and tumbled through the water.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other nervously "She's been under for a long time…" Kaoru said, scanning the water for any signs of her.

"I know…" Hikaru said, continuing to look around.

Emma continued to tumble under the water and she smacked her head hard on a rock, knocking her unconscious. Kaoru looked around for her franticly.  
"Emma!?" He called out her name, hoping for a response. As he scanned his eyes over the top of the water something caught his eye. A long piece of Emma's dark red ponytail floated above the water. "Emma!" Kaoru swam over to her with Hikaru close behind. Kaoru reached under the water and pulled her up in one swift movement. He slung her over his back and swam toward the shore. Honey started to paddle his way in as well.

"What happened!?" He yelled as his tiny legs kicked through the water. Kaoru ignored him and ran over the sand with Emma still on his back. He laid her down on a towel near Tamaki and Haruhi.

"What happened to her?" Haruhi asked as she scrambled over to them

"I don't know but she's not breathing!" Kaoru replied with his ear close to her lips, listening for any breathing. Hikaru caught up to them.

"Kaoru do something!" Tamaki yelled as he knelt down by her.

"I uh…" Kaoru stammered as he stared down at Emma. He took a deep breath and opened her mouth gently with his hands, then pressed his lips to hers and gave her CPR. Kaoru's face flushed as he tried desperately to get her to breath.

Hikaru bit his lip and watched his brother, ashamed he couldn't do anything to save her. Haruhi and Tamaki watched tensely waiting for Emma to begin breathing again.

Kaoru was beginning to lose hope, when Emma's eyes popped open and their lips parted he threw her head to the side and coughed up salt water. She gasped for air and coughed again. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Hikaru walked off quietly, without anyone noticing. Emma sat up slowly and looked at Kaoru, who was still blushing like crazy. He smiled weakly at her but didn't say anything. Emma smiled back and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Kaoru…." Kaoru hugged her back with a smile.

"All that matters is that you're ok"


	5. Chapter 5: The kiss

**A/N: Hey you guys! This chapter is where the fun really starts xD enjoy!**

Emma flipped her head over and let her damp curls hang down, almost touching the bathroom floor. She swiftly whipped a towel around her head and pulled her hair up in a turban, as she usually did after showering. Letting out a quiet sigh, she opened the door and stepped out into the cool air of her hotel room. Emma's skin shook slightly as her previously warm body was now wracked with chills. She hurriedly flung on her fluffy white robe and nuzzled her cheek into the collar. She yawned and moved toward the cushy queen sized bed, completely ready to fall asleep, but before she could, a gentle knocking rang out through her room.

"Who is it?" Emma called, turning around slowly to face the door.

"Its Kaoru..." He responded in a soft tone. Emma blinked a few times then scurried over to the door, holding the robe close to her body. She unlocked it with a quiet click, and opened it slowly.

"Hi" Emma said, a faint smile draped across her face. Kaoru smiled back and placed a hand gently on the door.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, looking down at her with those golden eyes. Emma had to take a moment to break out of his stare, and nodded in reply.

"Sure" She nearly whispered, opening the door wider. Kaoru strolled inside as Emma shut the door behind him. She turned around to face him and tugged the turban from her hair, letting it fall down in disarray.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower" She explained, tussling her hair. Kaoru smirked slightly and plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't mind" He said, taking a quick look at her up and down. Emma folded her arms and shot him a look, walking over to the bed silently.

"What?" Kaoru asked with a wide smile "Come on, you have to be nice to the guy that saved your life." He chuckled, throwing himself backward on the bed. Emma's serious expression faded as she took a seat next to him.

"You have a point..." She admitted with slight hesitation. "Thank you, again" Kaoru sat up as she spoke, a sincere smile now replacing his usual smirk.

"Like I said before, all I care about is your safety" He explained once again, placing a gentle hand on her leg. Emma's cheeks were quickly filled with a faint blush, she couldn't help but smile as she laid her hand overtop of his. Kaoru blinked, unmoving.

"Are you alright?" He asked, cocking his head with a slight frown. Emma furrowed her brow and shrugged.

"I have a little headache from all the commotion today, but other than that-" Emma quickly stopped talking as Kaoru leaned closer to her and placed his lips gently against her forehead, holding her there for a moment.

"You feel warm..." He spoke in a low whisper, not moving more than an inch away from her. Emma breathed slowly, trying not to let him know how nervous she was with him so close.

"I do?" Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. Kaoru nodded silently, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her back further on the bed. "Hey, what are you doing?" Emma questioned, her face still flushed a light pink.

"You should really lay down, we don't want you getting sick." Kaoru explained as a smile tugged at the ends of his lips. He smacked the nearest pillow a few times, making sure it was nice and fluffily. Emma did as he said and laid down without another word. She fidgeted slightly, making herself comfortable on the pillow.

Kaoru grabbed the blanket and pulled it upward, covering both him and Emma. He slipped down into the bed and snuck an arm around her waist. Emma turned multiple shades of red and moved away from him slightly.

"Y-You can't sleep here" She nearly snapped, feeling incredibly nervous with her body pressed to his. Kaoru stared down at her with a pout.

"But I'm tired." He said, not loosing his grip and nuzzling his head against hers. Emma twitched and was about to shove him off of herself, but who was she kidding, she was loving this. There was no use in hiding it any longer, she liked Kaoru and he was obviously aware of that. Emma let out a quiet sigh and gave into the temptation. She let herself go and smiled blissfully, wrapping an arm around him. Kaoru looked down at her, surprised at her sudden change in attitude, but he wasn't complaining. He let his eyes drift closed and pulled her in even closer.

"Sweet dreams Emma-chan" He whispered down to her. Emma shivered as his warm breath grazed the nape of her neck. She snuggled against him and blinked a few times before shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight Kaoru." Emma replied in a hushed tone, grabbing his shirt gently.

Kaoru paused a few moments, then opened his one eye secretively. He stared down at the nearly asleep Emma and smirked wildly. He tightened his grip on her body slightly and pulled her up closer to him. Emma paid no attention to this and kept her eyes closed. Kaoru took in a deep breath and leaned down toward her, hoping she wouldn't wake to soon.

Without warning, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, yet firm kiss. Emma's eyes immediately shot open, his touch awakening all of her senses. She slowly but surely began to kiss back, running her hands up his chest and to his slender shoulders. Kaoru grinned against her and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Emma smirked devilishly and kept her mouth sealed, teasing him. However, Kaoru had his own plans.

He grabbed her gently, rolling onto his back so that she was on top of him, her legs resting on either side of his body. Emma's breathing quickened as she couldn't bare it any longer. She parted her lips quickly, allowing his tongue to slip inside and wrestle with hers. Kaoru smiled as he was able to explore her mouth, she tasted sweet, almost like candy. Emma did the same, savoring every moment.

Kaoru slowly moved his hands down the length of her body, taking in every one of her curves with a broad smile. Emma's skin shivered to his touch and she groaned lowly against his lips. She swiftly slipped her hands under his shirt and ran her fingertips over his chest, causing him to let out a moan of his own, parting lips with her for a moment.

Emma smirked and continued to caress him as she moved her kisses down to his neck, sucking and nibbling him lightly. Kaoru moaned once again and snuck his hands down to her smooth legs, rubbing them gently. He rested his head back against the pillow as Emma continued to trail kisses down his neck and to his collarbone silently.

"I love you Emma" Kaoru whispered, almost completely out of breath. Emma smiled blissfully, and paused a moment.

"I love you too Kaoru" She replied in soft tone before returning to the sweet spot she had discovered on his neck. She sucked on it gently, causing Kaoru's body to stiffen suddenly as he let out a much louder groan than before. He closed his eyes and ran his hands up her legs, causing the robe to rise higher on her body as he moved up to the waist, running his fingers over the loose knot that held her robe together. Emma stopped abruptly and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"K-Kaoru..." She said in a shaky voice. Kaoru blinked a few times, understanding that this was the line, but he was alright with that. He smiled down at her and pecked her on the forehead.

"You should get some rest..." Kaoru whispered, rolling them both back onto their sides. Emma smiled sheepishly cuddling up close to him, thinking about how lucky she was. Kaoru watched her silently as she let her emerald eyes close and drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
